There Is Only One Second Warning of a Fallen Angel
by KnightLyght
Summary: Sequel to Cost of Inheiritance; Kai and Rei are starting their journeys to find each other again, but with Kai stuck in Russia with a
1. Default Chapter

Title: There is Only One... (Second Warning: Of a Fallen Angel.)

Anime: Beyblade.

Rating: For now, it'll be G, but may change.

Genra:

Secondary Genra:

Summary: Sequel to Cost of Inheiritance; Kai and Rei are starting their journeys to find each other again, but with Kai stuck in Russia with a

new kid named Nise, and a myserious boy that keeps reapearing to Rei, will they change their minds about being each others mates and go for the others, or will the love they already have grown enough to survive the 1875 mile track across China and Russia?

Fushigi (4/22/04)- Konnichiwa peeps! Heh.. That was weird. Anyway, I'm so happy I got CoI done. I honestly didn't think I would, but then I

actually did, and a few people liked it!! Ahh! Hugs all the reviewers I'm so happy you liked it, and two of you did ask for a sequel, so this is it. This is dedicated to Justafan and The Tigris for being the firsts to review CoI's last chapter and for asking for the sequel. I hope you like it!!!

This story will be slightly different that the last, just because I'll be going between Rei's POV, Kai's POV, an anamous POV, and Third person

POV. I've never tried this before, so be nice to me. Plus, Drigger will be teaching Rei things. That'll add something to it at least. -. Kai,

though... Well.. Hmm.. I dunno. You'll just have to wait and see.

Kid: Fushigi, this is also my story, I hope you know.

Fushigi: WHAT?! No, you wrote the first one, now it's my turn.

Kid: No. I wrote the first one, and that is exactly the reason I should write this.

Fushigi: But.. But.. But.. Naze?

Kid: So the writing styles will be the same.

Fuyu: Now, Fushigi. Kid is right. Look at how many you've wrote. Let her have this one. Okay?

Fushigi: Pheesh. Fine. leaves, slaming the door.

Kid: Now. I don't own any of the Beyblade characters, but the plot is mine, and I intend on keeping it that way.

Chapter One: Beginning's (Of a fall?)

Russia

(Soundtrack to Russia: number seven on Disturbed: The Sickness. )

Kai shivers against the wall despite his will. A bug crawls across his foot; stoping, it seemed to look up at him. It raises up on it's hind legs,

drops back down then continues across. Kai scowls. Even the bugs seemed to be having pity on him. He lifts his foot then squishes the bug

not far from him. He didn't need a low life like bugs pitying him, no matter the state he was in. He leans back, letting the cool wall touch his bare

back. Again he shivers, but he doesn't move from the wall.

::Kai-Sama? Why don't you try to sleep? Keep up your strength.:: Kai sighs, but doesn't answer back. The Red Phoenix appears in front of

him, it's wings burning and bringing heat to Kai. "Kai-Sama." It whispers. The Phoenix walks over to the stack of hay that was Kai's bed, and

taking some of it in it's mouth, sets it on fire, letting the warmth spread through the stone room. "You shouldn't do that." Kai says, eyeing her.

"Naze no wa!? So you can die your second death?! No." Kai rolles his eyes. "Fine." With that, Kai lays down, though he wasn't sleepy.

How long had it been? Eight months? Yeah. Eight months since he'd been in this place. And eight months that had been pure hell to him. It

wasn't unusual for this to happen to him, but he was dead! It wasn't right! How was it possible for a living hu- thing like Boris to be able to see

and touch him? Beat him and bring blood from him?! It wasn't impossible he supposed, but it wasn't that possible either. Kai sighs, feeling the

Phoenix nuzzle her head on his side. The flames radiating from her body touched him, but only left a warm sensation. He scratches her head

then puts his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow.

"It's weird, isn't it Kai-Sama? That someone like you would have to suffer like this." He looks at her. Yes. So she had a bit of a point, but he  
wasn't about to agree with her. After all, Karma was a bitch. He hadn't exactly been the best person in the world when he was alive. Yeah, he

protected the Red Phoenix Village, but obviously that wasn't enough for Karma's cruel sense of humor. "It doesn't matter." Kai tells the Phoenix. "It doesn't matter." He feels his listener's head lift and he knew she was searching his eyes for something. "All we have to do is get out of here right?" Kai nods. That was it. Getting out of here and finding Rei again. Kai let's his thoughts trail back to the Neko-jin. He hadn't been with him long, and Kai had often found himself thinking on what he was like now. How much he'd changed. None, he'd hoped. But, either way, Kai would love him. It'd be impossible for him to deny it. And he liked the thought. Finally, someone who loved him that he could love back.

The door silently comes open, then slams, the lock sliding into place. Kai looks over the person who was now face down on the stone floor,

trying to get up and watches as the Phoenix fades into nothing.

"Oish!" They whisper. Was it a boy or girl? Right now, Kai couldn't tell. He shrugs and closes his eyes. He hears them get up and walk over

to him. "Um.. Excuse me? Hellos? Ares you alive?" Hellos? Ares? What the hell? Kai opens one eye, scowl in place. "What do you want?"

He asks harshly. "Oish! You are alives! Mesa just wondering wheres we are." "Doesn't matter." Again Kai finds himself looking the person,

who he found out was a guy. "Mesa name is Nise Jibril Mujaki. Nice to meetchas." He says, extending his hand, but lets it drop, then brings it

up to his ear to brush back some blonde hairs when Kai doesn't take it. "Whats yours?" "........... Why are you in here?" "Mesa doesn't know.

Mesa just know that I was supposed to gets grandmama some breads. I had its.... But it's not here any longer. Poos. Oh well. They'll feeds us!" He says a bit too enthusastic for Kai's taste. Nise looks around, his headsa (A/N: Heh.. It's cute!) craning to see the top of the dungeon, which actually there wasn't one. Just bars. Nise's expression goes from excited to angry then indifference, and finally decides on exasperated.

"So.. Whats you doing in heres?" Nise asks, concentrating on Kai again. Kai shrugs. "Did theys capture yous too?" Kai shakes his head.

"Ohs. Where are you from?" Kai opens one eye, looking at the boy beside him. "Do you shut up?" Nise shakes his head. Kai groans. This was going to be a long day.

As he half listens to Nise talk, he glances at the fire, which was going out. He gets up and puts some hay on it and watches it flare again. The

flames light up the dungeon more, allowing Kai to watch the shadows dance around on the walls. "Kai?" Nise asks timidly. "Daijoubu?" Kai

looks at him, an eyebrown raised. "Naze?" He asks back in his usual monotone. "You've barely said anything in the past," Nise looks up at the

night sky, obviously trying to tell the time from the position of the moon. "Five, six hours. Normally people would be yelling at me for talking to

much." Kai shrugs, his eyes closing.

A few moments of silence and Kai begins to drift off, but a sound brings him back to the dungeon. He looks at Nise, who is is rubbing his

stomach and looking at the ground. Kai sighs. "Under the hay theres some food." He says to the boy. Nise's face lights up as he scurrys to the hay and begins to pick it up. Finally he finds it and immediantly begins picking at it, whatever "it" was. He looks at Kai skeptically. "Uh.. Ares we sure mesa should be eating this?" Kai sits up. "Just eat it. We only get fed once every day, twice if we're lucky." Nise's expression reflects how Kai felt when he heard that: Hopless, helpless. But either way he pops it into his mouth and slowly begins to chew. "It's slimy." He whispers, more to himself then to Kai.

It takes a while, but the boy forces the "food" down. Nise yawns, then lays down beside the fire. Kai rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything. He takes some of the hay and lays it down, but still putting some near the fire just in case. He lays down and lets his eyes close as a dreamless

sleep takes him over.

China

(Soundtrack to China: A Small Prayer: Ritsuko Okazaki.Lyrics are at the end.)

Rei dips his feet into the creek, sighing from relief. He glances over at Drigger who was drinking from the river. The Neko-jin laughs as a fish

slaps Drigger and a deer pushes the tiger into the water. It comes out of the water, long face, seeming almost litterally. Seeing it only made Rei

laugh harder. His hair falls over his shoulder as he bends over, holding his stomach. "Oh okay. Yeah, it was really funny. Ha ha. It's not that

funny!!!" Drigger says, shaking off most of the water in his fur. Rei raises his hands as he tries to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, Drigger. But.."

He starts to laugh again. Drigger growls, but small hint of amusement is heard in the growl. The White Tiger's Sprit "humph"s and sits down,

his nose stuck up. Rei sees this as a challange and transforms into his tiger. He growls at Drigger just as he pounces and Drigger turns around

in time to see Rei collide and roll with him. But, seeing as Rei doesn't look at where he's rolling them, they both end up in the rolling water. Two

tigers in the water now have long faces, and the other animals laugh, almost as hard as Rei had earlier. They look at each other, and grin as much as the two tigers can before bounding out of the water and after the other animals (and if you're an animal lover and wouldn't want Rei and

Drigger going after "poor defenseless usagi", the animals are bears, deer, and a turtle. -). The tigers run after them, Rei getting the first bear,

but doesn't keep the bear down long, and soon goes after something else.

After what seemed like forever, but was only a few hours, all of the animal drag themselves back to the creek, panting, but laughing nonetheless.

"So... Who won?" Rei asks. He looks over the animals. No they hadn't hurt any of them, they didn't, after all, have their claw bared. Rei

streaches out on the grass and Drigger lays beside him, not close enough to be touching, but close enough to guard him. Rei purrs a little

before he sleeps, Drigger staying awake to keep an eye on Rei.

"Rei-Sama!" Rei raises his hand to cover his eyes. "Wake up Rei-Sama. We need to get going." Rei groggily gets up, grabbing on to the body

that belonged to the voice. "Uhh!" The person says. "You never was a morning person, Rei-Sama. Come on, I'll carry you until you wake up."

Rei nods, letting himself be picked up on the person's back. "Ari..a..tou..." Rei whispers, his eyes closing again. The person looks back at Rei,

knowing he'd sleep for a while.

Russia

"Get up! Come on, Get up! Filthy mongral." The soldier kicks at Kai, hitting his bleeding back. Kai hisses, but manages to get up and face the

soldier. "Get dressed. And you!" He turns on Nise, who was just now getting up. "Get ready. And hurry up!" Kai nods, narrowing his eyes,

and Nise bows, a smiles gracing his lips. The soldier growls and walks over to Nise. "What are you so happy about?!" Nise looks up at the soldier in confusion. "Nanis? Mesa just happys. Mesa just that ways." Kai furrows his brows at Nise's speech, and turns his head as the soldier hits Nise with his gun, making his mouth and nose bleed. "Itais!" Kai looks back over at the soldier. "We'll be ready." The soldier takes his attention off of Nise and scowls at Kai, turning around and leaving them.

Kai walks over to Nise and examines his nose and mouth. "No substantal damage." He says, more to himself. He must want Nise for something

and harmed little. Why? Kai thinks. He pushes it to the shadows of his mind as he searches for his shirt. He found it and put it on, waiting for

the soldier to come back to get them. There was no way for him to know what they were going to do; it was always different. But still, the fact

that he wanted Nise too was what caught his attention.

"Kai? Whats are we getting readys for?" Nise asks, standing beside Kai. Nise sits down, but is immediantly jerked back up by Kai. "Don't sit

down. He'll hit you again." Nise nods. Kai turns his back on Nise, but only for a moment, for the door is slammed open and again the soldier walks in. "Move!" He yells and Kai and Nise go out the door, the soldier following them.

Kai goes through the halls, a maze to Nise, and finally comes to a stop at a golden coloured door. The soldier pushes past them, but stops at Nise. He takes out a handkerchief and throws it at Nise, telling him to clean off the blood quickly. He tries and only succeeds in spreading it farther. He looks up at Kai. "Did I gets it?" Kai shakes his head. Nise frowns and tries again, and doesn't succeed again. He hands the handkerchief to Kai. "Will yous get its? Please?" Kai sighs and begins to wipe off Nise's face, finally getting it off of him. The soldier takes the peice of fabric back and stuffs it back into his pocket as he unlocks the door. He pushes the two inside and tells them to sit down.

"Well. Isn't this a treat." Boris says, eyeing both boys. "Two birds. One stone." Boris laughs. Kai growls, sinking farther into his seat. He

glances over at Nise, who was looking around for something. He looks back at Boris, but doesn't smile. He whispers something unaudiable to

Kai, and sits up again after immediantly sinking.

"Your name is Nise, correct?" Boris asks, his voice dripping with false kindness. Nise narrows his eyes. "No." Boris laughs, then stops, almost

covering his mouth. "I'm sorry my dear boy. If it isn't Nise, then please, tell me what it is." Nise clears his throat, but doesn't answer. Boris steps closer. "Come on. You have to have a name." Nise gets up and looks around. "My name?" Nise cuckles a little. "Humm? Well, if I tell you, what do I get in return?" Boris looks Nise over, trying to figure out if he's actually hearing this. "What do you get in return? Ha!" Boris thinks this over. "What exactly did you have in mind?" Nise grins, sliding the book back in place. "I guess you would like to know, eh?" He laughs. "It doesn't matter does it. What really matters is that you get what you want, am I right?" Nise glances at Boris, seeing the momentary look of shock go through his eyes before continuing. "That's what I thought." He spins quarterway around, his hands behind his back. "I'm called Maiikel by those who think they know me. Maiikel Ramza." Maiikel looks around again. "I told you my name. Now, what do I get?" Boris looks skeptically at the boy. "Well. I guess I owe you an apology for calling you Nise." "Apology accepted." "Right then. Lets see. What do you get in return?" "A spoon. I want a spoon, rope, more then one meal per day." Boris again looks shocked at the boy. Who dared challenged him? Obviously this boy, and Maiikel didn't seem to be letting up either.

But what could Maiikel be wanting with a spoon and rope?

"Fine." Boris says. "You'll get them. Now, follow the soldier out. Kai, you stay." Maiikel looks at Kai darkly, his eyes shimmering, on his way

out. As soon as the door closes, Boris' hand comes down on Kai, hitting the same spot as he usually did. It was the same, all the time. "I've

been waiting for that." Boris says. Kai looks at him, a complete blank in his eyes, but a scowl on his face nonetheless. "Ahahahh. You don't

want to upset your master do you? I brought you back Kai. You wouldn't want to go back to that plane again would you?" "I'd rather be-"

"Sir! The other has broke out!" The same soldier from before says, busting through the door. Boris scowls. "I'll deal with you later." He looks

at the soldier. "You! Take him back to the dungeon. Now!" The soldier salutes him before watching him rush out the door. The soldier sighs  
and takes off the mask, showing his face to Kai. "Goods. That gets rid of hims." He looks down at Kai. "Shall we gos?" Kai jumps up. "You!

You lied to me." Maiikel thinks for a bit. "Uhs. No mesa didn't. I'm Nise. Reallys. I am. Looks. I'll expalin later! Lets just gos!" He grabs Kai's

arm and pulls him out, putting the mask back on. Reluctantly Kai lets himself be pulled out of the frantic abbey and into the nearby city.

"Who are you!" Kai asks as soon as Maiikel lets them stop running. He looks at Kai then sits down. "I'm Nise. Nise Jibril Mujaki. Maiikel Ramza is like........ a twin yous might say. Either way, it doesn't matters. We're out nows. They won't find us." Kai nods, and opens his mouth to say something, but instead, Nise's lips lie softly on his, kissing him softly, but firmly. Nise pulls back and laughs. "Yous tastes good." Nise leans over again, but this time, he lays his head on Kai's chest.

Kai's mind was reeling. Nise just kissed him! Right? Yes, he did. Shock radiates through Kai's temples, numbing his body. This wasn't

happening! Kai growls, regaining control over his body and pushes Nise off. Kai stands up, walking the direction of the forest behind them, but Nise grabs his wrist. "Wait! Please. Don't gos!" Kai trys to jerk his hand out of Nise's grip, but it tightens, surprising the other boy. "Not yet. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Really. I meant nothings by it." Kai growls again and feels Nise pull on his wrist, asking him to sit back down. And he does. Nise smiles, wrapping his arms around Kai's.

::Kai-Sama? May I ask what-:: I don't know Dranzer. I just don't know.

Kid (4/26/04): End of chapter one. Excitment, joy, creativity, etc. Yay yay yay. unenthusiastically I'm so happy.

Fuyu: There, that wasn't so hard, was it Kid?

Kid: Fuyu, if you want to keep that unmared skin, I'd suggest you keep quiet.

Fuyu: Eeep. Yes. Alright.

Kid: Again, this story is dedicated to Justafan and The Tigris. I hope you like it. I know it's not that good, and I'll update this chapter and the  
others as soon as I finish the story.

Updates: Disappearence is finished. Chapter four was posted today. I'm still working on my other GW fic and I've got so many others started in

my notebook that it's sad. You'll be seeing more stories pretty soon fom me, but until then, this is it.

Fuyu: Now, this is mine.

tbc (Fuyu: I love saying that!!!)

This song is from Furuba, but I thought it fit it a little better.

Lyrics: A small prayer Japanese:

Tanoshii Yuuge saakakomimashou

Kyouno Namidawa hora

Asunochikarashite.

La-la-la Subarashiki Love and Life.

La-La-La Aisubeki Love and Life.

La-la-la Subarashiki Love and Life.

English:

Let's enjoy supper

Turn your tears of today

Into power for tomorrow.

La-La-La Wonderful Love and Life

La-La-La Dear Love and Life

La-La-La Wonderful Love and Life.

If you can think of another song that would fit any of these parts I'd gladly listen to it and see. Arigatou!!


	2. Beginnings of Self Interrogations and Ra...

Title: There is Only One... (Second Warning: Of a Fallen Angel.)

Anime: Beyblade.

Rating: For now, it'll be G, but may change.

Genra:

Secondary Genra:

Summary: Sequel to Cost of Inheiritance; Kai and Rei are starting their journeys to find each other again, but with Kai stuck in Russia with a

new kid named Nise, and a myserious boy that keeps reapearing to Rei, will they change their minds about being each others mates and go for the others, or will the love they already have grow enough to survive the 1875 mile track across China and Russia?

Kid (4/29/04): Well. I know I haven't exactly posted the first chapter to this, but I thought I'd better get a head start on this. Just in case. Plus,

I'm listening to the Queen of the Damned Soundtrack. I love this CD. Grins It's perfect for writing angst/Tradgety/Horror fics, and that is

what I'm mainly here for, so why not earn my keep when it's so... (in honor of the new HP movie comming out:) bloody wicked! Okay, enough

ranting about this. On to updates.

Updates: Disappearence is on the verge of a sequel, only because someone asked for it. I've got a bunch new one-shot stories in my mind that

could easily be turned into chapter stories. And this music is giving me great ideas.... Anyway, I'm going to start on this. -.

Chapter two: Beginning's (Of self interrogations and rage).

China

(Soundtrack to China:)

After he woke me up, I fell asleep again. This, though unnoticed right then by myself, was unusual. I never slept in. But, at that moment, I

really didn't care. I just wanted to sleep.

I did wake up though. Not too long afterward it seemed. I asked him to let me down. I wanted to walk. If I didn't wake up, I wouldn't sleep at all

that night, and he does. I stumble a little at first, but I'm caught by the other boy. He lets me hang on to him a bit as we walk, and soon I'm only

half asleep as we walk. I did notice that Drigger wasn't there, and I wondered where he could have went, but my mind didn't stray on that for

long.

I didn't really notice anything about the boy until later that night. I was eating the food that he'd caught. Fish, one of my favorites. Neither of

us were talking, and I finally look over at him, half expecting to see Drigger. Instead, in Drigger's place, was a boy around my age it seemed. His

hair was unusual. The bangs were black, and came to his chin, while the rest of it came to the bottom of his ears in a white with random streaks

of black embeded in the colour. He looks at me then, and I notice: his eyes are the same colour of gold as mine, but though they were older

seeming, they were pure and faultless. Immediantly I understood who it was. I whisper Driggers name, knowing I wasn't wrong. Drigger nods,

gulping down the bite of fish in his mouth.

Slowly, I began to understand. The reason I was so sleepy, why Drigger was in his human form, and why I hadn't noticed it before, but I didn't

understand it. I don't know what else should be said about it. He was there, in human form. Of course he was a Neko-jin. I am, my mother is,

the cheif is, and so was, or more is, he. I shake my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head, but only succeding in giving myself a slight

headache. I sigh, but keep quiet.

After a meal ate through complete silence, we both decide to go to bed. I lay down, my feet closest to the fire, and instantly I realize just how

close two people can get without touching. But I wasn't bothered by it. I felt safe.

I -was- safe. Just like with Kai.

Russia

(Soundtrack to Russia:)

Kai sits back down, letting Nise wrap his arms around his. Kai's eyes dart around, looking at everything except Nise and their arms wrapped

together. Nise had said that the kiss had meant nothing, but something like that just wasn't given away to anyone. Kai knew that there was

something else, and he needed to find out, and tell Nise about Rei before Nise fell too deep. And that was what Kai's mind was on. How to bring it up. But there is nothing there. No way to bring it up, mention it too him to make him ask questions, NOTHING!!

So Nise asks something himself. "Kai? How did yous get in the abbey?" He'd asked this before hadn't he? Well, either way, it was perfect.

"Mate." Kai says, sternly, but softly. "Nanis? Mate?" Kai nods. "You haves a mate? Who is it?" Nise asks, a light sparkling in his emerald

eyes. "Kon Rei." "So, where is this Kon nows?" Kai shrugs. Nise falls, his face landing in the snow. "What's!? You don't knows where your

mates is?!" Kai nods. Nise sighs. "Oh well. You'll find her." Kai looks at him as if he said "I'm an alien dinosaur from outer space sent here to

give you a good fuck." Again Nise sighs, and Kai very well concidered that the "Alien Dinosaur" comment might be true, until Nise looks up at the boy above him. "What is it, Kai?" "Rei isn't a girl." Nise's eyes grow, twice their normal size, which until then had seemed impossible. "Kon Rei is a.. A guys?" Kai nods soberly. "Mesa.. Mesa ......" Nise's words stumble on his tongue as his mind trys to make sense of this new knowledge. Kai sighs this time, closing his eyes. "So.. So...Yous like.. Guys?" Kai nods. "So that's whys you pushed mesa off when mesa kissed you. You haves a mate. Meas should have known!

"Well, anyway, we needs to hurry and leaves this place. Mesa think that if we stays here much longer, wes gets caught." Kai's eyebrows

furrow, but the boy agrees nonetheless. They get up and, with Nise's arms still wrapped around Kai's, they follow wherever their feet take them.

Which wasn't far. They stopped when a small cave, just big enough for Kai and Nise to fit in. The cave was just outside the city, and the way

Nise's stomach was growling, and Kai's felt none existant anymore, they would have to stop and eat if nothing else. Without speaking to each

other, they both leave, Kai to get the food, Nise to get the firewood.

It had turned into a more peaceful than usual night. No clouds were present to block the moon or stars, the temperature was just right, and Kai

was able to come back with plenty of food, mostly meat. Nise smiles, greeting Kai when he comes back, berries, bread, meat, and bottles of water

in his arms.

"Kai?" Nise asks, breaking the almost awkward silence while waiting for the meat to be prepaired. "How do you plans on building a fires, much

less cookings the meats?" Kai takes a generous gulp from his water, then sits it down, beckoning his Phoenix out of his mind and into veiw of

both him and Nise. She comes without hesitating. Immediently Nise jumps back, kicking dirt everywhere, especially in Kai's once open--now closed--mouth. "Whoas! Wheres did that comes from?!" He asks, almost shouting. The Phoenix bows. "I'm called Dranzer. I'm Kai's..... guardian,of a sort." Nise nods, dumbstruck. "Wows. A real Phoenixs." He reaches over to pet her, but the flames around her body ward him off, sending his hand back to his chest, being kissed on momentarily. Nise looks up at Kai, hoping for some other sort of explination but Kai only shakes his head. Without being told, Dranzer blows on the firewood, immediantly bringing them to life with her fire. Kai strokes the feathers on her wings just before she disappears to the back of his mind again.

It was even more peaceful that night, at least, it was to Kai. After Kai had shown Dranzer to Nise, the boy had kept quiet. But every now and

then, Kai thought he'd heard Nise speaking, but when he asked, it was nothing, supposedly. And everything Kai was positive Nise said had been nothing too. It was small things like "Hai." or "Iie." and a few things in an foreign language. Kai snarls and finally decides to go to sleep.

"Kai-san! Kai-san! Wake up. We needs to moves!" Kai groggily wipes his eyes, tuning out the high pitched voice that woke him. He looks

around and then at Nise. Nise's expression was enough to get Kai up to his feet. "What is it?" Nise looks out of the cave. "They're outside, looking for us! They're close too!" He whispers. Kai nods, coming to stand behind Nise as he backs up a little. He doesn't back into Kai but as soon as he turns around, he smacks into his chest. The boy lets out a small groan then looks up at the blue haired boy.

He could do this. He could get away with it; he wouldn't stop him, and he knew it, but he'd get mad, as he did last time. Or would he stop him?

He did have a mate after all, and the only reason he didn't stop him sooner last time was the shock going through him. Nise battles with himself as he stares up into Kai's blue grey eyes. Neither one wanted to look away, but Nise's battle is finally over as a serious expression floods his face and he leans up to Kai and kisses him. But this wasn't the innocent-one-doesn't-know-what-he's-doing kiss as it was before. Nise knew exactly what he was doing. He showed it, and Kai felt it. He drowned in it, he let the wave of ectasy that was going through him pull him under.

Nise smiles. Yes, he did get away with it. How had he of thought he wouldn't? Kai wasn't faithful enough to this "Kon Rei". If he let-

Nise stumbles back from the force Kai hand put into pulling him off. He falls, his legs going above and over his head. "Get up." Kai whispers

harsly. He fades into the shadows as Nise rubs his head, following Kai's example, but far out of arms reach. So maybe he'd been wrong about

Kai not stopping him. And, so maybe he'd just shortened his life by half. As they waited, Kai looks back at Nise, seeing a smirk on his face, but

tears in his eyes.

China

Drigger slowly wakes, sunlight beaming through the tree tops. He quickly shuts his eyes again and shield them with his hands. He sits up,

yawning and trying to bring his foot up to scratch at his head, but soon realizes that his human form couldn't do that. For one his toenails

weren't long enough. So he uses his fingernails. He snifs the air, looking around after his eyes had gotten used to the blinding sunlight. Food

was everywhere. So was water. He smiles, and moving away from Rei's still sleeping form, plans a wonderful breakfist for Rei.

It was only later that Rei awoke. He turns, expecting to have his nose tickled off by Drigger's fur, but instead just gets a nose full of grass. He

sneezes and groans when the force of the sneeze sends him flying into the ground he layed on. He rubs his now sore head as he hears laughter.

For a moment he thought he and Drigger were still with the other animals beside the creek, but soon enough his realization of Drigger's human   
form comes flooding back into his memory. It stuns him for a moment, but only a moment as someone, Drigger, placed a leaf covered in berries,

nuts and one that had a bit of meat on it in front of him. The sight of food reminded him that he was hungry again, and slowly he eats.

"Good?" Drigger asks, bringing Rei out of his daydreams. Rei looks up, smiles and nods, not offering any other type of responce. Drigger

frowns at this. "Is it good, or were you just hungry?" He smiles when the other Neko-jin looks up at him. "Both." He says before going back

to eating. Yet again, Drigger frowns. Now he knew something was wrong. Rei wasn't Tyson. He didn't talk all day and even in his sleep, but he

did talk, and Rei talked more to him-Drigger-than anyone else. "Rei? What's wrong?" Drigger asks, crawling toward him and sitting in front.

Rei shakes his head, mechanically putting food into his mouth and chewing. Drigger sighs, still watching Rei eat. "Rei? Put your hand on your

knee." Rei looks at the Neko-jin weirdly for a moment, but does what Drigger told him to. "This is how much I believe you. Now, put your hand

above your head." Rei does so. "This is how much I should believe you. There's a big difference in these two beliefs, aren't they?" Rei nods.

"Good. Now tell me what is wrong." "Nothing Drigger. Really. I promise!" Drigger half narrows his eyes at Rei, but sighs nonetheless.

How could this be happening? He knew something was wrong, and Drigger noticed. But he couldn't tell what. Rei knew that he was on his way

to finding Kai, and Drigger was only there to help, but he couldn't help feeling like... Like maybe he was wrong about something. What he

wasn't sure, but his sixth sense was never wrong when it was this strong. But what was it?

Russia

They were gone. The Abbey's officials were gone, and hadn't found the two missing persons. Kai and Nise look out, checking both directions,

then scurrying out of the light of the full moon and into the darkened forest behind them. Having no way to know where they were going, they

made frequent stops, checking to see if they were being followed, which never occured to them to be a possibility until half way through the

forest. But, they were safe. No one was following them. No one had seen them leave the cave.

And no one would hear Nise screaming at the gods for mercy.

Kid: Okay, that was just a bit weird, wouldn't you agree?

Fuyu: backs away from Kid. Uh.. Heheh. Kid?

Kid: What?

Fuyu: We are clears throat Friends, right?

Kid: smiles. Hai, hai. Anyway, once again, one of my stories is going in a direction I hadn't even considered until I got to it.

What I love about the last line is, it was inspired by "Secret Window". Wonderful movie, great actors (especially Johnny Depp), and.... It was

almost called perfection. There is only one thing I don't like about it. Lowers head and narrows eyes while reaching behind her they stole my

story drags out shovel. Okay, maybe not, but the whole "insanity" thing was awesome. Also, the director said that writers are boreing!!!!

hits director in head with shovel We're not boreing!!!!!! Maybe watching us work is but -we- aren't boreing!!! Other than that, I loved it. Eh,

this won't be that long of a story after all. I think it may end in the next chapter or two more. But probably not much longer, unless I get a new

idea, and send this on another twist. sighs Oh well.

tbc.


	3. Progressionof a new love?

Title: There is Only One... (Second Warning of a Fallen Angel).

Anime: Beyblade.

Rating: For now, it'll be PG-13, but may change.

Genra:

Secondary Genra:

Summary: Sequel to Cost of Inheiritance; Kai and Rei are starting their journeys to find each other again, but with Kai stuck in Russia with a

new kid named Nise, and a myserious boy that keeps reapearing to Rei, will they change their minds about being each others mates and go for the others, or will the love they already have grow enough to survive the 1875 mile track across China and Russia?

Kid (7/4/04): Happy Fourth of July!! Yeah, I know, I should be out enjoying the fireworks, but, 1: it's 1:26 AM, 2: we went on a picnic instead. I

saw no reason to watch fireworks. So, I got the second chapter done, and I wanted to sort of start on the this one. Maybe, by starting this, I'll

come up with some brilliant idea after I go to bed. Hmm.. You never know, right?

Okay, so maybe I did come up with something after I went to bed. I had it verbally and told it to my friend. He liked it but said that it was really

weird. Then again, the yaoi thing scares him, so.. Yeah! On to story.

Chapter Three: Progression (Of a New Love?)

Russia

(Soundtrack to Russia: Vanilla: Gackt)

The trees gave way, letting the moonlight showing the boy a path, but also showing him to Kai. He had tried to get away, but Kai was faster, and was easily gaining on him, the pure rage reflecting in his eyes. Nise looks ahead of him, shaking his head, tears trying to form at the corners of his eyes and Kai's growl gives the boy ahead of him a warning before he jumps for him, catching his legs and dragging the panting boy down to the ground. Kai turns him over and straddles his hips pushing his hands above his head. He looks at Nise, smirking, then frowning. Maybe I should have warned you first, Mujaki. I wouldn't have to hurt you then, but you knew about my mate. That should have been warning enough." He says softly. In the back of the Beybladers mind, he hears Dranzer telling him not to do this, but he growls, shaking the voice away.

He lowers one of Nise's arms, extending it from his body in it's right direction (ie, left arm out to the left, right to the right). He puts his lower arm under his knee, keeping it in place as he reaches for his boot. Never taking his eyes from Nise's, he brings up a knife and shows it to Nise's frieghted eyes before stabbing his hand into the ground with it. Nise screams, bitting on his lower lip, tears falling from his eyes. "Please, stop." He whispers. Kai furrows his eyebrows. "Why would I want to do that?" He asks Nise, putting his other arm under his leg next to his body. "Please. I'll leave. I'll leave you alone." Kai laughs. "That wouldn't make me feel any better, now would it?" Nise closes his eyes, squeezing out more crystaline tears. Gently, Kai bends down, saying "Look at me". Nise slowly opens one eye, then the other. Kai's tounge, as soon as Nise's eyes are open, lick up his tears, leaving only the path of his tounge after. "It'll be over soon." He says and Nise closes his eyes tighter than before dreading what was coming. Kai's hands softly wrap around Nise's neck, slowly but surely cutting of his air.

He leans forward, pushing more of his arms strength into Nise's neck, but pushing back on on Nise's body. As he leans back, Nise's hips buck involuntarily, causing more friction against both. Nise tries to inhale, and Kai's head is thrown back and the pressure against Nise's arm is lifted. Slowly, as if possessed, Nise brings his hand up, bringing Kai down into a kiss, ignoring the pain as he brings the knife out of the ground with the same hand and taking the knife out. They both deepen the kiss, neither one sure who started it. Blood pours out of the blonde's hand as he reaches up, and brush his fingers lightly across Kai's lips, leaving a line of blood. He pushes his weight, sitting up more and rocking his hips against Kai. Nise smirks at the change of expression on Kai's face as he leans in again.

China

(Soundtrack to China:)

They climbed over the cliffs easily, conversing between themselves as they went. Night was close at hand and it became a silent agreement to

stop for rest. Soon they find a small cave to rest in, fixing a fire to keep warm by when night fully sets in. It seemed to be so quiet, but so noisy

outside. It was strangly comforting to Rei that night.

And the fact that Drigger was still with him was very comforting. He had someone to tag along with him through this journey, he wouldn't be so

alone with the White Tiger near him. He'd be safe, and he'd always be there for him. Drigger wouldn't leave until they found Kai: somehow Rei

knew it. In the darkest corners of his mind, Rei knew he wouldn't leave until then, and possibly not even then.

But he'd also noticed something else. A change in Drigger's eyes whenever they gazed over his body when he thought Rei wasn't looking. But

he was. He was watching. The aura that Drigger had been giving off lately was nervous, tight, and barely standable to Rei. Occasionally, he'd

find himself not able to breath, but the moment he noticed it, his breath came serging back in to his lungs. What was it that had made Drigger change so much in such a short time? What could have happened to him that Rei didn't already know about? After being contemplated by Rei for night upon night, only one answer came up: Nothing. But still, there was something. Something thick and dark.

He decided not to think about it any longer. If it was any of his business, Drigger would have told him by now. Well, he guess he would, but he couldn't worry about that. He still had no idea where Kai was. But then, he guessed Kai was in the same type of boat, not knowing where he was. But he also had to question if Kai was even trying to find him and just relying on Rei to find him. The thought was beginning to upset the Neko-jin, and he kept reassuring himself with things like "I have to trust Kai. He wouldn't do anything like that to me." But all-in-all, it took him no where. I didn't matter, all that mattered was finding Kai and spending the rest of his life... Correction, afterlife with the Russian. Rei yawns, stretching out and looking around the small cave. Drigger, it seemed was already asleep, laying on his back, hands behind his head.

It was weird for him too. A few things had been jumping up in Rei the last week or so. He was more protective of the spirit, getting jealous easily when he didn't pay enough attention to him, and seemingly flirting more, but it was probably just a passing thing that Rei had to get over.

The only problem was, it didn't seem to be going away.

Suddenly a sharp jolt races through the Neko-jin's mind, causing him to cry out softly, not waking the White Tiger Spirit. What was it? Had something happened to Kai? What if... no, a spirit can't die. Only transform, under certain circumestances, Rei guessed, but he had no solid idea, and with Drigger already asleep, the raven haired boy couldn't rightly wake him up. Even spirits, no matter how old, need some rest.

Without thinking,Rei lets his eyes slowly roll over said spirits' sleeping form. Ever since that one day in the forest, Drigger hadn't retruned to his Tiger form. He had thought about asking the silver haired spirit, but then, he had probably stayed in his Tiger form for, who knows how long, but Rei had a good guess that it had been at least 16 years.

The boy stops, almost so suddenly he still didn't believe he -had- stopped. But then he recovers and, semi-ignorant to his actions, walks to the other, carefully sitting beside him. He lets his eyes wander over his face, memorizing every line with them, with his hand involuntarily moving to wrap his fingers through Drigger's silver and black hair. Finally, his fingers move down, gently running the tips over his cheek like you would over water you didn't want to disterb, which was actually what he wanted.

Then, taking a deep breath to slightly, if any, calm his nerves, he moves, thowing his leg over Drigger's waist, but not lowering to sit. He leans over the still sleeping boy, his hand pressing on his chest, just slightly before he leans down, touching his lips to the other's in a kiss so gentle it would have made an Angel blush.

It was this one action that wakes Drigger, who at first doesn't move, not wanting the kiss to end, but knows it must. Drigger, bringing up his hands, pushes Rei off of him, making him land sharply on his backside. The White Tiger almost jumps up to help him, but instead, walks out of the cave, jumping in a maze of cliffs, the moonlight being the only source of light, the only thing keeping him from slipping and falling.

Why, after he had discovered his one mate did he just now have to kiss him? Drigger had been after the boy for a while and he had, just -had!- to pick the perfect time to kiss him. Drigger growls, the sound comming out low and harsh, but then he stops and sighs. No, he couldn't blame it all on Rei, it had, of course, been his fault too for not trying to win the boys heart enough, but a tiger can only do so much.

He sits down after feeling he was far enough, laying back again and staring up at the moon. That is until a very sad eyed Rei blocks his view. "Drigger?" Rei whispers. "Anou... Can I sit down?" Drigger sighs, nodding only slightly. Rei's eyes brighten up a bit as he sits down. "I guess I owe you an apology for that, Drigger." Rei says to break the night's silence. Drigger nods, knowing that Rei wasn't looking at him, and that he couldn't see the nod. "I don't get it, Rei. Your mate is in Russia, and you kiss me, what in Kami's name were you thinking?!" Suddenly Drigger realizes he was yelling at Rei, and he stops. He sighs. "Gomen nasai, Rei-Sama. It's..." "It's just that you're falling for me, and now I've kissed you while -my- mate is in Russia, doing Kami knows what, right? You think I'm........ Uuber unfaithful?" Drigger laughs. "Hit the nail on hte head, Kid." Rei puffs up. "Kid?!" "Yes, Kid." Rei gets up, and not looking back at the elder tiger, goes back to the cave, laying beside the fire, falling into a dream filled sleep.

Russia

(Soundtrack to Russia 2: Nymphetamine: Cradle of Filth)

When their lips finally met again, they stayed, the passion they started with flaring up agian. A low growl escapes Nise's throat, making Kai smirk, a sparkle in his eyes. Behind them, a roar makes them both stop, panting, and look around. Nothing, but in the darkness of the shadows of the tress, Kai's hand moves slowly, then he bends down again, kissing Nise's lips gently, and excruciatingly slow, begins to rock his hips, until he was sure Nise's mind was too far in the ectasy to come back for a while.

At least, until a searing pain rushes from his stomach. He screams, closing his eyes.

"You didn't really believe I'd let you get away with that, do you Mujaki?" Opening his eyes, he whispers. "But you-" He hisses, feeling the knife in his stomach dig deeper. " 'To fool you enemy, you must first fool your ally.' Read or Die, end of the show. One of the truest quotes from an anime." Nise's eyes shut again. "But.. Kai." Blue-grey eyes roll and Kai sighs. "But Kai! But Kai! Stop whining. It'll never do you any real good." A grin spreads across the boys face as he takes the knife from Nise's stomach and pushes it slowly through Nise's heart until he couldn't feel it's beat.

"Kai!" Rei's form pokes out from behind a tree, a smile gracing his lips. Behind him, Drigger saunters out, yawning. "Rei." His tone was smooth, sounding like pure snow falling from the heavens. His smile grows wider as he rushes toward the slate haired boy. He wraps his arms around him, until passes straight though him. Rei stops, realizing what happened, and turns around to Kai's back. "Kai? What's-" The boy turns around, no emotion showing on his face. "I'm human, Rei." Rei's eyebrows furrow, confusion flowing through his golden eyes. "Boris brought back my body." Drigger comes over to Kai, poking him a little. "Wow." He whispers, just before a hand sends the spirit flying into the closest tree, nearly knocking him out. Rei's confusion turns into rage as he goes to swing at Kai. "Ah ah ah. You'll go though me, remember?" Rei growls, a smirk forming on Kai's face. "Well then, why could you hold me the day I died?" Rei spits out, venom spiling from every word. "Because you were going to die. We were going to be the same." The Neko-jin shakes his head, then runs to Drigger, helping him up. "So, what-- hey!" Kai had turned, walking out through the forest. "Where are you going, Kai?" He whispers, his rage suddenly turning into tears. "We're mates. We're supposed to be together." Kai stop, not turning around. "We can't. You're a spirit. I'm human. We don't belong together. You know that."

Moonlight showed the boy a path, showing Rei the one person that really belonged to him for the last time, as he walked out of the forest, leaving his heart and tears behind in a silent ache.

Kid(11/8/04) :Kami! I never thought I'd get this finished!! Ugh! It took me forever, didn't it!? Well, I'm really really sorry. I've had one of the worst writters block I've have in a while. And, I still did when I wrote on the last part. I just decided to write, because I'd never do it if I didn't start writting some time. Besides, I already had the ending I wanted, I just had to write it. Looks around Eh, I'd let Fuyu talk, but he's either dead or asleep, sooo

owari!!!

I think the music goes with it, just maybe not the words.


End file.
